


when you kissed me by the mistletoe above

by uitwaaien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, even hang a billion mistletoe, landlord!lena luthor, lena luthor will do anything to kiss a pretty girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uitwaaien/pseuds/uitwaaien
Summary: "our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh?" prompt from tumblr.





	when you kissed me by the mistletoe above

Mistletoe.

There were several of them littering the ceilings on her floor, and her floor alone. Kara narrows it down to most likely being a joke the couple a few doors down were playing on each other. They were young and in love, and into making each other laugh (which Kara had always found sweet, even if their jokes would cause a disturbance.) 

Despite being taken aback by the decorations, she goes on with her day without giving them much thought. It wasn't until she once again reached her floor she stopped to think about the mistletoe. Kara hardly notices the brunette standing behind her, staring up at the ceiling, "Our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe."

Kara turns so fast she wondered how she didn't get whiplash, "Huh? Oh yeah, I guess they did. I've noticed they've only been hung on this floor."

"Tradition says you have to kiss whoever is standing under it." The other woman says with a smirk, causing Kara to blush.

"R-right. I'm Kara." Kara gets out before lips were on hers, Kara was kissing a stranger. And her lips felt warm, and Kara thinks she might actually like kissing this woman.

The kiss was over much too soon for Kara's liking, and she fights the disappointed whimper that threatens to escape her.

"Lena, Lena Luthor." The other woman says, and it dawns on Kara that the name sounds familiar.

"You're the landlord."

Lena smirks, "I was wondering how many more mistletoe I'd have to hang before I kissed you. You'd be surprised how many people I've been caught under them with."

Kara rolls her eyes, "You could've just asked me out, if you were interested."

"This was more fun, though. I'm sure you'll agree." Lena says, with a wink. She places a card with her phone number on it in Kara's hand. "Do you want to get dinner with me, tomorrow night?"

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt on tumblr, and i knew Lena would be THAT extra.


End file.
